1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measurement device and method, and more particularly to a measurement device and method for power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional electronic apparatus with power consumption measurement. Referring to FIG. 1, the electric apparatus 1 comprises a power consumption monitoring module 10, a power module 11, an isolation and protection unit 12, a processing unit 13, and a temperature sensor 14. The power consumption monitor module 10 detects external alternating-current (AC) power VAC to obtain power consumption of the electric apparatus 1 to the external AC VAC power by and generate a corresponding monitoring signal S10 to the processing unit 13. Moreover, the power module 11 also receives the external AC power VAC and performs an AC-DC transformation operation and a buck conversion to the AC power VAC to generate direct-current (DC) power VDC, such as AC power of 12V. The DC power is provided to a system circuit board 15, so that the elements on the system circuit board 15 operate according to the operation voltages of the elements.
As per the above description, the power consumption monitor module 10 is disposed on the high-voltage side, and the processing unit 13 which receives the monitoring signal S10 from the power consumption monitor module 10 is disposed on the low-voltage side. The power consumption measured on the high-voltage side of the electronic apparatus can be used to obtain a relatively accurate value of the power consumption. In order to avoid damage to the processing unit 13 when an electric shock or abnormal condition occurs on the high-voltage side, the isolation and protection unit 12 is additionally disposed between the power consumption monitor module 10 and the processing unit 13, which increases the entire size of the electronic apparatus 1. Moreover, since high-voltage elements are used for the electronic apparatus 1, the electronic apparatus 1 has higher-capacity space, which increases the entire size and manufacturing cost of the electronic apparatus 1.